Various types of stationary exercise devices exist to allow individuals to train indoors instead of outdoors. Indoor training can have many benefits such as convenience and an ability to exercise and train even when outdoor conditions do not permit it. However, indoor training also has drawbacks. Due to changing terrain and conditions, outdoor training typically gives the person training a more varied and many times more difficult workout than indoor training. For example, bicycle riders may encounter hills and various types of surfaces as they ride on different roads and along different routes. The terrain and roads cause riders to exert more effort than they would have to if they were simply riding along a smooth, flat, straight, path, which is what some stationary exercise devices simulate.
To improve users' workouts, many stationary exercise devices employ a variety of methods to increase the resistance that users experience while exercising. Magnetic resistance training devices are one way to create this resistance.
Several magnetic resistance trainers that exist today provide users with a means of adjusting the resistance provided by the trainers. However, the trainers do not provide a means for users to determine their power output while using the trainers. A user of a magnetic resistance trainer may use power determinations to tailor a workout that meets that particular user's fitness needs and goals.